Dancing In The Moonlight
by CEEJ is the shiz
Summary: Okay, so this is how MY ending to Camp Rock would be like. Smitchie of course. Slight Naitlyn and Jella. PM or review and tell me if you want me to make this a full story or to just leave it like this. Thanks bunches to those who have reviewed!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys

**Hey guys. I am super sorry that I haven't written in such a long time. But I'm back now! : but with a different cast. The cast of CAMP ROCK! Haha, okay, I've been reading some Camp Rock fanfics and decided to write one of my own. So here it is. And like always, read & review : **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock... blah blah blah...I don't own the people in the story…blah blah blah...I don't own the song at the end…blah blah blah... I don't own anything but the plot. I think. I'm sorry if I took your idea. Okay, let's get on with the story shall we?**

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

"Mitchie, you were UH-MAZZING!" Ella squealed.

"So were you! Backup singing is SO not for you Ella!" Mitchie grinned.

"Thanks!" Ella smiled before being pulled away by Jason, who Ella had promised to make a birdhouse with.

"CAIT!" Mitchie shrieked at the sight of her best friend…who was holding the hand of NATE GRAY!

"Hey! What's with the screaming? I'm right in front of you!" Caitlyn laughed at her friend's face.

"YOU. Nate. Hands. AH!" Mitchie was super excited for Caitlyn. She had been crushing on Nate for so long.

"Yeah yeah. Now we gotta go. Cait and I have some... uh, talking to do." Nate winked at Caitlyn then started to laugh.

"Oh goodness gracious! Get a room!" Mitchie couldn't help but smile at the two.

She shook her head as they walked away.

Then the room went black.

"OHMIGOD!" Mitchie spazzed only to hear the laughter of the one and only Shane Gray.

"Shane, you jerk!" She couldn't help at his antics.

"Hey, it's all part of the image Mitch!" Shane said facing her.

"Yeah yeah. Now are you done with your interviews? I remember you promising me a canoe ride." Mitchie smiled her signature smile.

"Yeah I'm done. But how bout we don't go canoeing?" Shane asked texting on his cell phone.

"Uhm...okay. I guess... I'll talk to you tomorrow..." Seeing how busy he was with texting on his phone, she turned to leave.

"Wait what? Mitchie?" Shane looked around only to see Mitchie bolting through the mess hall's back door.

"Aw c'mon!" he said to himself. "I found her, and then I lost her. Then I found her, lost her, then found her... and now I lost her…AGAIN!"

Before anyone could ask him what he was doing, (he'd been doing some _pretty _weird hand gestures while talking to himself. Thank goodness none of the reporters caught in on film.) he was out the door screaming Mitchie's name.

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

"Mitchie?" Shane asked, almost out of breath after running all over Camp Rock, only to find Mitchie on the dock of Lake Rock.

"Mitch, stop crying. Please?" Shane walked over to the sobbing girl, picked her up, and held her close.

"Shane let go of me!" Mitchie jumped up and wiped away her last tear.

"What, Mitch-" Shane stepped closer.

"I don't get you!" She took a step back. "First, you wanna hang out with me. Then you don't. Now you do! You need to make up your mind Shane!" She yelled, her knees buckling under all of the pent up anger inside of her.

"I do want to hang out with you, it's just-" Shane tried to explain.

"Save it Shane! Good night."

"Mitchie, wait!" Shane pleaded.

But before he could get her, she was gone.

"Dangit! I lost her again!"

**Okay, so how was it? Good? Bad? TELL ME! Review pretty please? Thank you super duper much! If you review, I'll update real quick : Kay, thanks.**

**Later kiddos!**

** I fixed Caitlyn's name. YA HAPPY NOW?! I'm sorry that I was half awake when I was typing this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Back

**Back! Thanks for the all the reviews… all 9 reviews. But whatever. At least someone's reading my story. **

**epobbp: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked the lost and found part.**

**xoxogirlie: Thank you for reassuring me. I was so scared that I had taken someone else's idea.**

**Now on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock... blah blah blah...I don't own the people in the story…blah blah blah...I don't own the song at the end…blah blah blah... I don't own anything but the plot. Okay, on with CHAPTER 2!**

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

"Mitchie!"

Mitchie sat up in her bed, startled at the whisper of her name. Thank goodness her parents had decided to visit some relatives who lived nearby. Surely she would've woken them up with her shriek or terror.

"Who's out there?!" She asked, as she checked her phone. "12:15?! Who in their right mind would be up at 12:15, especially after Final Jam!"

"Me." A voice said as it entered the room.

"Me who?"

"Shane." He said, switching on the light of the almost empty cabin.

"SHANE?! What are you doing here?" Mitchie said as she looked everywhere but at Shane.

"I came here to ask if you wanted to take a walk. And to apologize for earlier." Shane said sincerely.

"I don't know Shane. We could get in trouble." Mitchie bit her lip.

"So what? We only have a week left here at Camp Rock. They can't throw us out now." He said, flipping his hair out of his face.

"Hm… fine. But we have to get back before everyone else wakes up." Mitchie said, pulling on her brown boots.

"Yeah yeah. Let's go!"

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

"So…" Mitchie sliced through the awkward silence that had been going on since they had left the cabin. "You said you wanted to apologize."

"Oh. Yeah. Look Mitch," Shane stopped walking and turned to face Mitchie. "I really did want to hang out with you before. I just didn't want to go canoeing because I had something else planned."

"Oh really? Like what?" She questioned.

"Like this." He said pulling her to a building not far from where they were just standing.

"Your other plan… was to bring me to the dance class?" Mitchie crossed her arms in front of her.

"Yep. Now let's see what's inside." Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand and pulled her inside.

"Shane. It's…"

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

**OOOH! Cliffayyyy! Okay, I already know what's gonna happen next. I just need a perfect ending. So please please PLEASE, review. AND tell you're friends about it. Tell them to review it. Please?! And if you have a Camp Rock story or a HSM/HSM2 story you want me to read, feel free to tell me and I'll be happy to read it.**

**Well, that's about it.**

**Later readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY

**OKAY! I just need need need to update! So I'm just gonna go on with the story.**

**Here is the song that's in the chapter: ****/watch?vDHkmLEhFq44**

**Listening to the song when the song starts in the story might improve the reading experience.**

**Okay that sounded so stupid. But give it a try.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. **

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

_RECAP_

"_Shane… it's"_

_End RECAP_

"Shane…it's…amazing." Mitchie could barely speak.

All around her tea lights were hung, illuminating the empty dance room.

"Well thank you." Shane said, bowing.

"But… how did you do this?" Mitchie spun around slowly, examining the room.

"Jason and Ella helped me before building their birdhouse, then Cait and Nate helped me when Jase and Ella left." Shane answered.

"So, let me guess. That's who you were texting earlier, right?" Mitchie said, a smile growing on her face.

"Ding ding ding Ms. Torres." Shane walked over to the stereo and put in a CD.

_We get it almost everynight  
when that moon gets big and bright  
its a supernatural delight  
everybody was dancing in the moonlight_

"Shane? I love this song! Wait, what are you doing?" Mitchie giggled as Shane took her hands and led her into the middle of the dance room.

"Dancing."

_Everybody here is outta sight  
they dont bark and they dont bite  
they keep things loose, they keep things light  
everybody was dancing in the moonlight_

Dancin in the moonlight  
everybody's feelin warm and bright  
its such a fine and natural sight  
everybody's dancin in the moonlight

we like to have fun and we never fight  
you cant dance and stay uptight  
its a supernatural delight  
everybody was dancin in the moonlight

Dancin in the moonlight  
everybody's feelin warm and bright  
its such a fine and natural sight  
everybody's dancin in the moonlight

"Shane?"

"Yeah Mitch?"

"This is so much better than a canoe ride." She giggled.

"UGH! Even a canoe ride with THE Shane Gray?!" He joked.

"Because, we can get as close as we want… without tipping over the canoe and getting wet." Mitchie grinned.

"Mmm… now that I think about it… I like this better than canoeing too."

And with that, he leaned down, and stole a passionate kiss.

They were both thinking the same thing.

"Way better than canoeing."

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

**Well, I hope you liked it. I kinda don't. I think I might continue it if enough readers want me to. So… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Later readers!**


End file.
